Dancing with Ana
by Adinyne
Summary: No! You can't say anything to him! Please! I promise I'll stop!" Rosalie frowned. "Fine. But the moment you start again, I'll tell him. Edward deserves to know Bella. How can he help you if he doesn't know?" B/E R
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the story and Abbie. This is set up after the Cullens come back and before they graduate. Enjoy~**

Tap. Tap. Tap

Bella sighed.

'I really wish something interesting would happen.'

She began once again to tap her nimble fingers on the counter in pure boredom. She didn't understand how the Newton's store could stay in business when it seemed no one was ever in there buying anything. Except for the one guy who came in to use the restroom. But she didn't think he actually counted as a customer.

Sighing again, she glanced out the large glass window of the store front and was surprised to see a new face. A small, thin girl with blonde ringlets that fell around her shoulders marched across the empty street, right into the store. Bella arched a brow.

'Well. She doesn't exactly look like the outdoorsy type now does she?'

Bella watched in fascination, one she didn't understand, as said girl approached her with a bright smile. Bella looked her over once more before returning the gesture. She was dressed in designers jeans, a short sleeved cashmere top and fur lined boots. Alice may have a new friend.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could use the restroom?"

Bella laughed. Another one to use the toilet facilities. She scrunched her nose and smiled sympathetically.

"Uh, sorry. Someone's in there right now. Single stall type thing."

The girl rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That figures. You mind if I wait?"

Bella motioned to the empty store.

"Be my guest. I have absolutely nothing better to do."

Bella liked this girl. She was pleasant and laid back. Looking at her clothes, Bella had been slightly afraid this girl was another snob. Or another Alice. Not that she didn't love Alice but sometimes she really could smack the pixie. They stood in silence for a few moments before Bella had the courage to talk again.

"I'm Bella."

"And I'm Abbie." she laughed.

"So? Where are you from?"

"Oh I'm from L.A."

Bella's brow furrowed. "Wow. Why would you move to Forks?"

She laughed. "Well, I didn't have much of a choice. My Mom made me. But I've been here only a few days and I already like the little town."

Bella nodded. Forks had grown on her as well. Of course, that may have something to do with the seven vampires she'd befriended while she was here. They continued to talk, finding they had a lot in common. Suddenly, the man came out of the restroom, smiled in thanks and walked out.

Bella went back to tapping on the counter after Abbie strode into the restroom in the back. Bella couldn't help but grin. There was something about the girl that she liked. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something, something familiar, about her. The music she liked, the things she liked to do in her spare time reminded her of something.

The door opened as Abbie walked back to the counter. She smiled and waved as she strolled out to her car. Bella smiled back. As she watched Abbie, she froze. Her heart thumped in her ears and her hands became clammy. Turning away, Bella gripped the counter as a strong sense of longing, grief and memories rushed over her. She looked back just in time to see Abbie get into her car. There, tied loosely around the girl's boney wrist was a bright, blood red bracelet and everything clicked.

**Yeah. It's short and probably boring but it will get better. The next chapter actually starts with the behavior. I wanted to explain the bracelet thing. I looked around on the internet at some pro-Ana sites and found that some people with eating disorders wear red bracelets to let others with eating disorders identify each other. Mostly just for fun. Yes, Bella does kind of have an eating disorder which she overcame before moving to Forks though she never considered herself as actually having one, but it's now starting to creep its way back into her life but worse than before. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything you don't understand will be explained at the end of the chapter. I do not own Twilight. I only own this story and Abbie. Enjoy~**

"Alice! Can't I just critique you guys or something?"

"No." The pixie replied with a frantic giggle before pushing Bella into the dressing room with Rosalie.

Bella rolled her tawny eyes before removing her top. She definitely had not foreseen today's random shopping trip. Then again, she was not Alice.

She shimmied her pants down to her ankles and stood there waiting for the first outfit to be shoved at her. She'd long ago gotten used to standing in her underwear around Alice and Rosalie. Though she still hadn't gotten used to their beauty. They reminded her of goddesses and she had to admit, she was slightly jealous and put out when they were in public. She could tell what people thought. How in hell did someone like _her _get in good with people like _them_? She knew they couldn't help it and that they didn't particularly notice, save for Rosalie, so she did her best not to let it get to her.

Waiting for Alice to finish coordinating with Rosalie, she looked at herself in the mirror doing some planning of her own. Trying to look nonchalant, she began calculating how much she'd eaten in the past week.

'I need to stop eating in the mornings. I should probably drop lunch again too.' Hearing the giggling behind her, she turned to see Rose and Alice laughing over some inside joke.

'How much would they notice though? I don't want to spiral out of control again but I need to diet again. It'll make me feel so much better. I never realized how much I'd gained since I came here.'

"Alright Bella. Try this on!" Alice shoved a bright red, strapless dress in her hands. She rolled her eyes as she slipped it on.

She smoothed the fabric over her form, wincing slightly at how it clung to her body. The one she didn't care too much for.

Rose began dragging Alice from the room. "Come on. We need to find shoes to match."

As they left she turned back to her reflection.

Running her hands over the silky fabric, she cringed as she squeezed her stomach, frowning at the fat that oozed between her fingers. She shook her head to rid herself of the prickling behind her eyes.

'Oh God. How did I let myself get to this. I use to have such great hip bones.' Turning to look at her backside, she sighed. 'Somewhere.'

Sucking her stomach in, she straightened out the dress again. 'I seriously have to do something about this. Somehow this always keeps coming back.'

Letting go, she hunched over before biting her lip anxiously. She wanted to know what she weighed. No. She _needed _to know. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much weight she'd gained. She gagged as she recalled the late night pig out sessions, the food Esme always prepared for her, school lunches, the barbecues on the reservation. She'd made a complete fool of herself.

'Good God. I would have never eaten so much in front of people back in Phoenix. I would have never eaten so much period.' She quickly pulled herself from her thoughts as the changing room door swung open.

Alice gave a cheeky grin as she pulled a pair of red stilettos from a shoe box. Forgetting her earlier musings, Bella groaned as she began fighting with Alice over how inappropriate heels were in the rainy town of Forks.

**Sorry it's short again. I think all of that was self explanatory. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. I only own the story and Abbie. Enjoy~**

Bella scratched off something else on her grocery list as she made her way down the deserted aisle. Keeping her eyes on only the things she needed, she knew she was less likely to grab for the junk food.

She was slowly trying to ease herself back into her old routine. She knew the only way to get back into the swing of things was by fasting. She smiled lightly as her stomach gave a soft gurgle and clenched from hunger.

Reaching up to grab a box of cereal for Charlie, Bella groaned as she caught sight of her favorite pop tarts. Throwing the box in the cart, she fought the urge to eat the cookies and chips and whatever else she could get her hands on as she passed.

The emptiness in her stomach gave her a rush of pride. She felt...whole. Powerful. She didn't feel as small as usual. Not as weak. She had a sense of control. That is until her willpower faltered. So far she'd not eaten in 3 days. Well, save for the 2 peanut butter crackers at lunch the other day, but that was mostly for show. She knew of 7 people who she had to tip toe around if she were to do this.

They could hear her stomach from miles away, so she made sure she snacked on something small and light before going anywhere near them. She shuddered as she thought of Edward. She'd just gotten him back, she couldn't lose him again. Not because of her going on another "diet".

"Bella!" Bella turned to the direction her name was being called. Abbie smiled brightly and quickly made her way towards Bella. Bella's eyes drifted up and down the girl's form, taking in every inch of her flawless physique and trying desperately to stifle the wave of jealousy that bubbled up in her chest.

Tight jeans clung to her in all the right places, protruding hip bones, long, shapely legs, and a concave stomach. Her fitted silk top looked like a second skin, everyone's eyes immediately drawn to her perfect, round, perky breasts.

Bella finally stopped at Abbie's face, her eyes widening as she took in Abbie's abhorred expression. The usually bubbly girl was staring wide eyed into Bella's shopping cart. Blushing, Bella tried to distract the girl.

"Abbie. How are you?" The girl blinked rapidly, breaking her trance. Despite her earlier horror, she smiled. "Oh, same old, same old. You know, just trying to find my way around town. Didn't take me all that long."

Bella snorted. She totally agreed. The term "small town" would be an understatement. Glancing down Bella takes notice of Abbie's red bracelet. Desperate to make a possible connection, Bella questioned her. "Cute bracelet. Mean anything special?" Abbie absentmindedly rubbed her wrist. "Uhh...not really. Just something I wear you know?" She fumbled. Bella nodded noticing her uneasiness. "Um, I'll see you later ok? I still have some unpacking and things to do before school starts." Bella nodded to Abbie as the girl made a beeline for the automatic doors.

Bella sighed as she watched her leave. Abbie was probably the only person in town who could possibly understand where she was coming from and she'd scared her off. Frowning at her cart, her sense of pride dissolved. Angrily, she began throwing items back onto the shelves, ridding herself of a few more obstacles on her road to perfection.

Making her way to the checkout line, she passed the magazine rack. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she glanced at the perfect, chiseled beach bodies of the rich and famous. She'd give anything to have their beauty and grace. Instead she was left with her underdeveloped, repulsive body.

'I'll get there though. Even if it kills me.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to keep all my lovely fans waiting! Lol I've been busy with exams and then I moved so it's been hectic here in my world. And also keep in mind this was written at 4 in the morning. I realize things are going a bit slow but never fear, business is about to pick up! Enjoy~

Bella scrubbed violently at the kitchen table. Charlie's stupid ass barbeque sauce had dried onto it over night and refused to come off. She had to make sure everything was perfect for Abbie. The two had been assigned as partners in an AP English project.

Desperately wanting to get on the girl's good side, she offered her house considering no one would be home and Abbie's would surely still be full of boxes stacked to the ceiling. She sighed, giving up on removing the barbeque sauce.

Throwing her dishtowel into the sink, her heart pounded in her chest as the doorbell rang.

'Oh god...I think I'm going to throw up.' She made her way to the front door, swallowing her rising anxiousness as she caught site of Abbie's figure through the window.

She wanted so much to be accepted by Abbie. The girl in question was smart, funny and friendly. And, much to Bella's pleasure, a follower in the Ana ways. She needed someone who understood her. She loved Alice but if the pixie ever even so much as suspected what Bella was doing she knew her ass would be thrown into the best ED clinic in the world in a matter of seconds.

Bubbling with anticipation, Bella slung open the door. Possibly a little too hard. Abbie jumped, startled, but seeing who it was, smiled. Bella grinned and motioned her in. The girls spent the next few hours working on their project, both agreeing it was possibly the most ridiculous and pointless assignment they'd ever had the displeasure of doing.

Sometime during their session, the girls drifted into a conversation about things they had in common. Abbie wandered Bella's room, getting a feel of who she was. The girl stopped as she came to a notebook on Bella's desk. She turned to look at Bella who was putting the finishing touches on their project.

Opening it Abbie was met with hundreds of pictures. Ultra thin, beautiful models mixed with lyrics and delicious but fattening foods lined the pages. Words describing Bella's, and thousands of others including Abbie's, inner thoughts were scribbled with colorful markers to remind her to "be strong".

Abbie smiled. Bella seemed to be into the "glamour" thinspo rather than the "real-life" stuff she was used to. A lot of her pictures were slim girls who were gracefully posed to show their perfect, wiry bodies making them appear to be frail, fallen angels with iron willpowers. It also included letters to and from Ana. She herself had copies.

"What are you doing?" Abbie turned to Bella and grinned ear to ear before engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad I met you! You would think you could find at least a few ED's in a small town but I swear there are absolutely _none _here in Forks."

Bella returned the hug. "Tell me about it." Abbie pulled her down on her bed and giggled. "So, what's your pleasure? Ex-lax? Purges? Or do you just go for the straight up "dodge" attempt and not eat at all?"

"I just tend to eat _very _lightly. Nothing it all if I can help it. I had a bad run in with laxatives. Spent two days with explosive diarrhea. Burned like fire. I told myself "never again!".

Abbie nodded in agreement. Laxatives were very tricky. Especially when you haven't eaten anything beforehand. "Yeah. I only use them if I've went off the edge and binged. Emergencies only." She laughed.

They laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Abbie played with the loose button on her blouse. "What' s your favorite song?"

"Definitely King Adora's 'Big Isn't Beautiful'. It's got that sick feel to it you know. Makes me wanna lean over and puke to keep up with the song."

Abbie laughed as Bella switched on her iPod player allowing the notes to flow through the rest of the house. They began to sing along with Matt Browne.

_I want your heart shaped lips, lips_

_Cooler hula hips,_

_I want to feel my bones on your bones, baby,_

_I wear my heartache on my sleeve,_

_I love myself to much to see..._

_It haunts my dreams..._

_(It haunts my every dream) When every boy wants a body to die for,_

_And every girl who's thin is his rival,_

_I wish I had a body to die for,_

_Skinny is sexy,_

_Big isn't beautiful._

_I'm gonna shed me some skin,_

_Get me real, real slim,_

_I want to feels my bones on your bones, baby_

_I am a teenage Drama Queen,_

_I throw my guts up for self-esteem..._

_It haunts my dreams..._

_(It haunts my every dream)When every boy wants a body to die for,_

_And every girls who's thin is his rival,_

_I wish I had a body to die for,_

_Skinny is sexy,_

_Big isn't beautiful._

_Ooh, ohh ohh..._

_Every boy wants a body to die for,_

_And every girl who's thin is his rival,_

_I wish I had a body to die for..._

_Skinny is sexy,_

_Sweet anorexia!_

_Skinny is sexy,_

_Big isn't beautiful!_

They both giggled as the song came to an end and another one started. Looking over at the clock Abbie gasped. "Shit! I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Thinner is the winner!" She winked before walking away.

After she left, Bella sighed happily. "Abbie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight but I do own Abbie. And of course I don't own the people listed later. Is it still legal to own someone? I would also like to point out that any, even relatively famous, person that I name throughout this story is someone I consider gorgeous and **_**slim.**_** I DO NOT associate them as having an eating disorder themselves. I respect them for their beauty and their ability to stay slender. I also forgot to mention that I do not own the song that was mentioned in the last chapter. It is "**_**Big Isn't Beautiful" **_**by King Adora. Enjoy~**

Bella stepped out of the shower, shivering slightly at the abrupt change of temperature and wiping off the water on the mirror above the sink. Toweling off, she ran a brush through her mahogany locks.

'Oh please have let me drop at least 5 pounds!' she begged to herself.

Dropping the towel into the hamper, she took a deep breath and balanced herself onto the bathroom scale. 115. Bella's lip quivered as she tried to steady her breathing. She was failing at this miserably. She'd only lost two pounds. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes in frustration.

This was not going as she'd planned. She was supposed to exercise everyday for four hours, measure her food out correctly (nothing over 100 calories) and eat every three days. This was supposed to lead to a loss of two pounds per day. So far, this had been a big fat failure.

'Like me.' she thought.

Catching her reflection, she frowned. She touched a finger to her dry, cracked lips and winced as they began to bleed slightly. Pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes, she sucked the blood from her lower lip.

"God I'm so damn hideous. I guess I have to up the anty on my workout." She quickly got dressed and crept into her room.

She figured Charlie might find it a tad strange that she showered at one in the morning.

She tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper and sat down at her desk. She had developed a routine. She'd wake up at six, work out until eight, go to school, come home, go to work, fix dinner for Charlie, work out for two more hours, call Abbie, shower, and then work on her book until one before she went to bed.

Unfortunately, it hadn't been working very well. She went over to her panty drawer and removed her notebook and quickly walked back to her computer. She logged on to FireFox and began printing out pictures of her favorite models and actresses.

Giselle Bundchen, Keira Knightley, Hayden Panettiere, Kirsten Dunst, Anna Kournikova, Ashley Greene, Kristen Stewart, April Scot, Lady Gaga, Carmen Kass, Rebecca Romijn, Kerli Koiv, Sophia Bush, Kyra Sedgwick, Lee Hyo Ri, Keeley Hazel, Jennifer Morrison, Evangeline Lilly, Liv Tyler, Megan Fox, Michelle Trachtenberg, Natalia Vodianova, the list of her favorites went on and on.

Sometimes she felt a little creepy when she printed countless pictures of people but she didn't know them so what did it matter? She slowly began pasting the pictures into her notebook, arranging them in scattered patterns.

"I believe it's bedtime for the human."

Bella gasped, slamming her book closed. She rolled her eyes at who was perched on her bed while trying to stop her heart from leaping into her throat.

"Really, Edward? Do you want me to drop dead of a heart attack?" He smiled his crooked smile that made her heart melt into a puddle at her feet.

"I merely meant that, seeing as it is now three a.m., it would be wise to get some sleep. You'll never wake up in time to help Esme make lunch tomorrow afternoon."

Shit. She'd totally forgotten about lunch with Esme and Carlisle. The rest of the family was going hunting and her second set of parents had decided they didn't spend enough time with their new daughter.

Reluctantly, Bella climbed into Edwards arms and began to think of what she could do to keep her newfound way of life a little white lie from her second family.

After Edward left the next morning, Bella showered and dressed, grabbing three crackers (67 calories each). She poured herself a glass of water and took her vitamins and supplements to make up for the things she was not getting through her fasting.

She was finally ready to leave. As she flung open her front door, she was startled as Esme and Carlisle were standing at the front door, Esme's hand prepared to knock.

"Oh. Well then good morning Bella." Esme smiled brightly.

**Haha cliffie! I apologize tremendously for not updating sooner! It's my senior year and it's now the start of the new semester and the new year! Yay class of 2010!**


	6. Author's Note

A/N: (Yeah I hate these too ) Just wanted to let everyone know that my hard-drive in my computer died and I had to get it fixed. I lost EVERYTHING. I'm a little bit upset about it since this is the second time I've crashed my computer and so I have to find the time to begin writing again. I'm also starting college in the fall (which is so fricken awesome to say) so I'm going to have to find a way to balance out my time. But rest assured I will be continuing my writing. Brb! Gotta deal with life first. :D


End file.
